


A Small Magic

by AikoIsari



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Magic, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The loneliness drives them together, and in this world, they don't fall apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Magic

The crying _again_.

She's a little girl, Eva remembers. A little girl with no succession over her head and something resembling a dysfunctional family until mere weeks ago. That's not fair of her.

The truth is that she wants to cry just as loudly. Just as painfully, with so many howls.

She sips her tea, then pushes the china away in revulsion. She pushes the world out of sight and covers her ears.

The crying only grows louder. She shudders with the force of the sound, but goes to greet it.

Maybe they can cry together.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, I finally dove into this fandom. Admittedly, not headfirst since this will be a few drabbles and nothing more but still. It's going to be fun. Please read and review and let me know what you think!
> 
> Challenges: Diversity Writing Challenge D32. write in the family genre


End file.
